


Father's Day at Pizza Hut

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke refuses to meet Casey's parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day at Pizza Hut

His mother had suggested to go out for dinner today and enjoy an exclusive meal at Ruth's Steak House. But his father had blinked at Casey and insisted that he loved pizza much more than a steak.

It was Father's Day, so his mother finally had given in and they had ended up at Pizza Hut. Casey was grinning all over the time while he enjoyed his 'Hot chili lovers' pizza. After dinner he would visit a baseball-game together with his dad. Well, he was not such a great sports-fan than his father was but he always enjoyed the rare times together with him. Since his own advertising agency had expanded Mr. Connor could no longer spent as much time with his family as he would have liked.

When Casey heard the roaring of a car in front of the restaurant he startled. He knew this sound all too well. A GTO. Black with red stripes. Zeke's baby. How could he forget this? Zeke liked to come to Pizza Hut too.

Especially on weekends, when he was alone at home, with nothing to do than sleeping and watching cheesy movies. Because Casey was at home with his parents. He always had liked weekends. No school, no jocks, just he and his mom. Sometimes his dad joined them. They had a lot of fun together. Casey didn't mind that the others at school called him mommy's boy and little geek. Because he loved his parents. But since three weeks he hated Sundays and he loved school. Because of Zeke Tyler, the coolest guy in town ...

To be Zeke's project-partner had made things at school easier. Even the jocks didn't want to clash with him. But more important was that every day after school he went home with him. They worked hard on their physics project until late in the afternoon. But there was even more.

First Casey was sure to dream when Zeke out of the blue bend forward and kissed him. Right onto his mouth. Zeke Tyler, every girls crush at school, liked to kiss him. He liked even more. Only one week ago Zeke had unbuttoned his shirt, had touched and teased his nipples. Casey had felt slightly nervous at first. This was new and wonderful, but he was so inexperienced and Zeke seemed to know just everything. But he had smiled reassuring.

"Don't worry. We will never do anything as long as you don't feel ready for," he had promised.

Zeke was the best boyfriend Casey could image. He knew also his parents would like him. If they finally would get the chance to get to know him. But Zeke refused to meet them. Every evening he gave Casey a ride home, every evening he dropped him out in some distance to the Connor's house.

"They would hate me," he had told him.  
"And they will not allow you to meet me again."

"My parents are not that shallow," Casey had insisted.  
"And I trust them."

Zeke put his arm around his shoulder and kissed him slightly on the forehead.  
"Good for you," he had murmured.

This had been only two days ago. And now he was here, only a few steps away, ordering a pizza and a coke. Casey was sure that Zeke had noticed him right in the moment he entered Pizza Hut, he had stopped short, his face had darkened, then he had turned to the counter where he chatted with the waitress now. Casey couldn't help it, he stared over to him. Suddenly his pizza didn't taste so good anymore. Being ignored like this did hurt.

"Who is that boy?"  
Inwardly he sighed, he should have known it. His mother had a sixth sense. She always seemed to know what he was thinking.

"That's Zeke, my partner at the physics project ," he answered, trying to act neutral. But of course it was not so easy to satisfy his mom.

"Oh!"  
Another inquisitive look at Zeke who just grabbed for the coke in front of him.  
"That's him. I wonder what he it doing here … I mean, pizza? Shouldn't he be at home? Spend some time with his father?”

Her voice was disapproving and Casey cringed inwardly.  
"His parents are not around," he murmured.

His mother frowned.  
"What do you mean? They leave him alone? Today? But it's Father's Day."

Casey helplessly shrugged. How could he explain Zeke's situation to his mother without betraying him? Zeke trusted him, not much people knew the truth about his life. That the freedom a lot guys at school envied him for was not as great as they thought. His parents had never cared about him. He was grown up by nannies while they were jetting around the world. When he turned twelve they decided that now he was old enough to stay alone for one week.

The week turned into two months. His parents only came back after a call from the police. Zeke had been caught stealing. The money was almost out and he needed some food … he had tried to explain it but no one did believe him. His parents now put him into a boarding school and disappeared again. With seventeen he came back to Herrington, grown up and determined to make the best out of his life. At least his parents did send generously checks now ...

"Casey?"  
His mom suddenly looked alarmed.  
"What's going on with his parents? I hope they are not ... dead?"

"No, no they are not," he murmured.  
"Just pretty busy. An own company, business trips and all. They are somewhere in Europe in the moment."

At least this was half the truth and it sounded plausible. Mrs. Connor acted almost shocked.  
"But he's still a child! He needs someone to take care for him."

Casey chuckled.  
"He's almost nineteen, mom."

She sighed and looked over to Zeke again who now took a hearty bite from his pizza.  
"Go and ask him to come over!"

Casey almost jumped.  
"Ähm … What?"

"He can sit with us. And later he can go to the baseball game with you and your father. I'm sure he will enjoy this. Every boy at his age loves baseball."

Casey gasped for air. Also his dad looked surprised.  
"Ähm ... Meredith ... You know, it's Father's day. I want to do something special only with Casey."

"Look at him, Frank!"  
Her voice was calm as ever, but her eyes sparkled annoyed.  
"He looks so lost. Poor boy. I wonder how often his parents leave him alone. At least today he should have some nice company."  
  
Casey's heart started to beat faster when his father cleared his throat.  
"Well, of course you're right. It's a shame what some parents do to their children. Maybe...

So, what do you think, Casey? Would it be okay for you when he comes with us?"

Casey glanced at Zeke. Eye contact for a moment. There was a slight smile on Zeke's lips, wasn't it? But quickly he turned away again, no contact between them, not as long as his parents were around. Casey knew his answer. Never ever he would come over, sit together with them. But the idea of spending the day together with him and his dad was tempting. Of course, they couldn't be out as a couple, but as friends. Zeke and his dad would get to know each other better; Zeke would learn that he could trust him ...

"Go ahead, Casey!"

He felt somehow flattered. His mom was on an mission and for sure she would not give up until she got what she wanted. No matter if Zeke did like it or not.

"Okay, mom!"

+++

"No!"

Although Casey had expected this answer he suddenly felt nervous. Zeke stared at him with dark, threatening eyes, never before he had looked at him like that before.  
"Zeke ..."

"No! What the hell did you tell them? You had no right to do to this."

He got louder than usual, some heads already turned in their direction, people were eyeing them curious. Casey bit his lips.  
"Not much, Zeke, honestly. But my Mom ... she seems to have a sixth sense. When she gets wind of some injustice she tries to help. I guess she's already taken you to her heart!"

"Oh, great!"  
Zeke snorted.  
"She knows nothing about me, Casey. Parents don't like me, especially not when they find out that ...”  
He lowered his voice.  
“... I've stolen the heart of their little baby boy. You're gonna ruin everything."

Casey felt the urge to cry. He loved his parents, he loved Zeke and he was so sick of all the secrets; he didn't want to lie to his parents and he didn't want to fight with Zeke ...  
" **You** 're gonna ruin everything. My parents are not like this. It's time that you accept this and give them a chance. Or … or ..."  
He needed to pause, to fight back the tears he could feel pricking in his eyes.  
"…. I can't be together with you any longer."

Zeke took a deep breath, his lips were slightly trembling but beside of that he knew to control his feelings.  
“Fine,” he said, his voice cold and steady.  
“I guess then it's all said. Have fun with your Dad."

Casey stared after him when he got up, his pizza half eaten and grabbed for the keys of the GTO. He felt numb, unable to move, this couldn't be … no … no … The eyes of his mother were resting on him, he knew, she would bother him with questions as soon as he was back at their table. He couldn't bear that. He knew he couldn't or he would start to cry and he would never be able to stop.

He looked over to the door, thinking about it if he just could leave, run away, hide somewhere where his mom wouldn't find him. Then he noticed him. Zeke, he was still standing in the door frame, hesitating, as if he couldn't find the courage for the next step. And suddenly he knew that he would not let him go.

"Zeke! Wait, please!"

"What else?"

"I was thinking about it, this weekend, maybe I could stay overnight.”

To his relief Zeke didn't look that angry anymore.  
"For what? Physics project? Or a long movie-night?"

“No, that's not what I'm thinking about.”  
Casey knew that he probably was blushing. Hopefully his mother was far enough away so that she didn't notice.  
“A whole weekend … just you and me … I guess, we will have a lot time to do whatever we want.

Problem is, they will probably say 'No' … as long as they don't know you.”  
He shrugged and smirked to cover his nervousness.  
“They are like that, you know. But I know they will like you and we could spend a lot more time together.”

Zeke kept quiet for a while, not able to hide a slight smile.  
"You are a sly fox," he finally murmured.  
“That's so not fair.”

And for a moment Casey panicked that he would kiss him right here and now.

+++

Next weekend.

Zeke smiled softly, his fingers slowly traced up and down Casey's arm.  
"We don't need to do this, you know," he murmured.

"I know. But I want to be yours tonight."  
Casey turned his head and kissed him.  
"And tomorrow, after lunch, we're gonna go home and tell my parents about us."

It felt great when Zeke pulled him into his arms and chuckled.  
"Everything you want, lover-boy."

Finally the world around them stopped to excist.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at my LJ 2011 (Father's Day)
> 
> revised work May 2015


End file.
